


Dear Daniel

by phtxgwynn



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, One-side crush, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, alternate universe-internet best friend, max is such an idiot as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phtxgwynn/pseuds/phtxgwynn
Summary: It never been easy to leave someone whom you love the most.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 4





	Dear Daniel

Dear Daniel

Hi Daniel! This is really hard for me to write this but I just wanna let it all out and want you to know this. First of all I’m really sorry for leaving you like this, I just don’t want my heart and feeling have been getting hurt than this. A year for having you in my life seems too short but well I can’t deny that my heart and feeling already fell for you. To talk to you everyday used to be one thing that I always waited for but sad that it will never ever happen again. You are always that _‘you’_ or my crush that I was always talking about. You’re the reason why I waked up early everyday. The time that we were talking to each other is gonna be one thing that I’ll never forget. I know that you don’t feel the same way as me and it’s hurt so much. You told me I should be honest to myself and my crush, so well I finally did this. Last thing I wanna tell you that I really really have a crush on you but well I know that we can’t be together, so please don’t mind me for leaving you like this. Please take care of yourself as much as you can, I just want you to be healthy and happy with your life. I’m gonna keep our good memories together in the deepest place of my heart, so it won’t be faded away. Please be happy Daniel :)

-Max

The man who used to be your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true story :)


End file.
